Dream Walking
by TWTBFiction
Summary: As Dark Stiles plays his Tricks, Lydia Martin is trying to figure out a way to bring back the REAL Stiles. STYDIA


AN: First TEEN WOLF story. I own nothing.

Lydia Martin tried to pull herself together as she saw Stiles staring at her, his eyes were dark and cold. He was paralyzed on the couch, with tape over his mouth. After finding him on the concrete only an hour earlier, she could not believe what she was seeing. Stiles Stilinksi, a boy who had always made her laugh. Always made her smile, someone she always saw as goofy and the one person who could make her day lighter. Now here he was the one person who always made her feel safe, was now staring at her with dark and sadistic eyes.

"Lydia," Scott McCall's voice sounded behind her, "I need to talk to you in the kitchen." But Lydia could not take her eyes off of Stiles. Was he in there somewhere? He had to be… how could this evil spirit take over Stiles? "Lydia?" Scott touched her arm and she jumped, "Come on, you shouldn't be in here."

"MMM," Stiles made a noise underneath the tape, his eyes all of the sudden back to normal. They were no longer empty and Lydia rushed over, despite her intellect. All she could feel was that Stiles was back for one moment that maybe he had fought through.

"Lydia DON'T!" Scott got a hold of her and she felt defeated.

"He looks like he's back to normal," Lydia knew how she sounded. Foolish and desperate but she didn't care. She longed to see the old Stiles, the one who could never stand to hurt anyone.

"He's tricking you," Scott reminded her and she just looked at Stiles, who was shaking, as if trying to move.

"I just want to talk to him," Lydia turned to look at Scott, who looked doubtful, "Scott… maybe… maybe I can get through to him,"

"Lydia, no one can get through to him," Scott insisted as Stiles made another noise. Pulling away from Scott, Lydia made her way to Stiles and ripped the tape off of his mouth, "No Lydia DON'T!" Scott practically growled.

"GIVE. HIM. BACK." Lydia said with the lowest voice she could manage. It was a demand… it was a threat… it was desperation.

"But I like him so much," Dark Stiles said back to Lydia, "He was so weak…" There was a dark smirk and Lydia composed herself.

"Stiles… are you in there? Anywhere?" Lydia tried but there was only a laugh.

"And we thought you were smart," Dark Stiles shook his head back and forth in shame, "You know… it's too bad you never took your chance when Stiles was a nice guy. Since I know everything… and I mean EVERYTHING about him," Dark Stile's lips turned up in a smile, "We thought you liked bad boys Lydia,"

"Lydia, he needs to shut up," Scott looked for the roll of tape.

"I mean you never liked us before… when we were nice did you?"

"LYDIA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM." Scott commanded, "DAMMIT where is that tape?"

"You listen to me you dark and dumbass thing… Stiles Stilinski is strong minded. He will beat you… we are going to get him back…We are going to-"

"Oh Lydia," Dark Stiles smirked, "Don't you think that I would come back if I really wanted to? Obviously I like being dark… I like this. It's so much better then being the loser that everyone depended on. All of those times where you just took me for granted. All of those times I saved everyone… saved you…" Dark Stiles sneered, "You know why I don't choose to prey on you?"

"I have the tape," Scott pulled it up but Lydia put her hand up to stop him.

"Why?" Lydia dared to ask in a strong and defiant voice.

"Because you… have never paid one… ounce of attention to me." Dark Stiles became somber, "You never returned my love… so you know what I did?" Another smirk, "I forgot about you. All it took was on night with a really… really hot girl that wasn't you to make me remember why I need to not care about you anymore. You know… she was… delicious," Scott shoved past Lydia and put the tape over Stile's mouth. Lydia turned away from Stiles, so he did not see the tears his words has caused. She pushed past Scott and found her way outside, the fresh air hit her and the door slammed behind her. The sobs were deep but she kept them silent.

"Lydia," Scott's voice was gentle, "I told you not to listen to him."

"I don't need to hear an I told you so," Lydia hissed, "I need to hear a plan on how the hell are we getting that thing out of him?!"

"I don't know yet."

"Turn him," Lydia turned to face Scott, she rested her hands on his shoulders and gripped his shirt, "Turn him. Do it. Just… bite him and…" But she was caught with another wave of cries.

"Lydia… I don't know if he can handle the bite… I want to… I do but how much is Stile's going to hate me for turning him into a werewolf?"

"Who gives a crap?!" Lydia did not keep her voice down, "Scott, if we don't do something soon… we are going to lose him forever…" Lydia's body wracked with more cries, "I can't lose him," Her head shook back and forth, "Scott we cannot lose Stiles…"

"I know," Scott's own voice broke, "I know we can't… but…"

"NO! No buts… Where's Deaton? He said he would be back by now," Lydia looked behind her to see if a car would be arriving soon, "Your mom and him shouldn't be taking this long."

"I don't know but they need to hurry… something has to be done but I don't know if turning him is the right answer Lydia… I just… I don't know right now. Stiles is the closest thing I have to a brother, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Exactly!" Lydia pulled away from Scott, "What if… what if we hypnotized him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Stiles is in there somewhere… why don't we just try to contact the side of him that is being repressed?" Lydia watched Scott's reaction.

"I don't know how to hypnotize someone,"

"I do," Lydia said confidently, "Kind of."

"We need more then experience then kind of," Scott told her.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Lydia was staring at Scott when something hit him, hard. Backing away, Lydia was horrified to see Dark Stiles poke his head out to look at her; he pulled the tape slowly off of his mouth.

"It's too bad Scott's mom and That doctor took too long…"

"AUGH!" Scott growled, phasing, "LYDIA RUN!"

"Yeah Lydia run," Dark Stiles slammed Scott on the mouth, pulling in his pain. Lydia urged her feet to move, she had to run… No this couldn't be happening. Maybe this was a dream… just one… bad dream.

TBC

So what do you think? PLEASE review, let me know if you want more. I also love writing long chapters but stopped it here just in case. Do you guys prefer short or long? New to this fandom Fanfiction writing.

Thanks guys!


End file.
